Sarcastic Bro
Abdul Khan Mohammad, commonly known as Sarcastic Bro, and infrequently referred to as the Resignator of Teachers, is a Facebook comedian, school student, entrepreneur, and diet pill sales representative. He is the nephew of Sarcastic Auntie. He is very sarcastic and often ridicules teachers and other authorities. Sarcastic Bro is one of the most frequently appearing characters on all of the Cyber. Early Life As is the case with many of the Cyber's most famous characters, little is known of Sarcastic Bro's childhood, but, like Weed Bro, Sarcastic Bro has been documented to have caused the resignations of countless teachers during his schooling thanks to his refined trolling ability, hence his alias. Despite his fair white skin, there is a broad consensus among memeology scholars and meme historians that Sarcastic Bro was almost certainly born and raised somewhere in Cybernetic India, along with Weed Bro and the rest of the gang, although the exact specifics of this remain in dispute. His name, which is West Asian, can be seen as an attribution to his birthplace. This is assumed to be the reason that he always wears sunglasses, even indoors; In an extremely polluted area of the world he would need significant eye protection almost all the time, or risk damage to his vision. Like Weed Bro, he is a trouble student in school and often makes his teachers resign. However, his delinquency does not stay restricted to school. He is often seen ridiculing other forms of authority including his parents, his elders, friends, total strangers and even police officers. Mohammad is currently a married man, with a stepson. Education and Career Sarcastic Bro currently works as a sales representative for a diet pill manufacturer. Sarcastic Bro has always adored famous civil engineers, the most prominent being Bob The Builder. It is believed that his fascination with the character has led to Sarcastic Bro studying in the field of civil engineering. .]] Connection to the Weed Bro canon that confirmed Sarcastic Bro's inclusion in the canon]] For quite a long while, many at /r/ComedyCemetery speculated as to whether Sarcastic Bro was part of the official Weed Bro canon or not. Despite the theories brought up by many users, there was no concrete evidence as to Sarcastic Bro's inclusion or exclusion from the canon. However, on May 15, 2017, a Weed Bro comic was brought to the attention of the /r/ComedyCemetery Weed Bro Research Team by /u/bathtimewithcthulhu featuring Tina, Weed Bro's girlfriend, and Sarcastic Bro having a conversation. Through the connection between Sarcastic Bro and Tina, this creates an indirect connection between Weed Bro and Sarcastic Bro. This confirms that Sarcastic Bro, Sarcastic Auntie and Weed Bro are not only all present on the Cyber, but that they also inhabit in the same region of it (which is most likely Cybernetic India) with more crossovers likely to come in the future. In recent times, Sarcastic Bro is seen to have become more and more wholesome, shifting towards a life of generosity and kindness at the expense of his own benefit. He is see using less sarcasm and makes more attempts to teach life lessons. However it is speculated by some /r/ComedyCemetery regulars, such as /u/UNSC_Luke_1021, that Wholesome Sarcastic Bro is an entirely different entity from Sarcastic Bro, and they simply never appear together. More research is currently being done by dedicated meme historians. Near Death Abdul once swallowed a rat and rat poison, hinting at a possible death due to bacteria from the rodent, or eventual death by the rodenticide which was swallowed. At the time, there was much speculation as to whether Mohammad's character was being removed from the series. However, Mohammad's role has since been reprised and the rat incident has not been mentioned since, inferring that he either overcame the consequent illnesses and prefers not to talk about it, or he passed away and the current Sarcastic Bro is in fact a different character altogether. Category:Bros